leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Singed/@comment-27355169-20151211143502/@comment-27355169-20151221085620
@Marsheh My mistake sorry. Sometimes i get into a train of thought and since i type fast, i just try to put it all out there before i forget what i was thinking. The DarkSeal: It gives you Mana so more hp from your passive. And it gives you Ap which is really powerful for the early minion waves. It's harder to sustain in Season6 so the passive on Darkseal to increase sustain from potions is another reason you get it. You just need enough ap to back with 750G for tear. Once you get the Tear what i normally do is farm the waves some more and try to pressure the enemy. All mana is more hp. So your trades should be stronger since your hp should be higher. Most people don't back unless they have Pickaxe Top lane Or Giant Belt, Chain Vest, Or Negatron. So when u get back to lane you have a slight advantage since Tear doesn't cost as much as the items i mentioned. You probably won't be able to kill him just yet until you are lv6. But once you Get lv6 That is when you Run in Turn on Ult, Throw the Glue to slow enemy down, Turn on the Poison and Toss enemy back. Ignite. If enemy gets past you with flash and you see them low just Use everything Ghost included. You just need this One Kill and you really feel the power the rest of the game once you get those stacks on DarkSeal. This next part is easy. So you either killed the enemy or forced them out of lane. This has worked for me every time one of these 2 things happen. So your goal right now is to afford a Needless Large Rod. It's gonna be easy right now because enemy died or backed. So just a few waves. This Needless turns into Rylais later. After needless, go Giant Belt and then finish the rylai build off in this order is what i do. This is where you can get lv1 boots if you are fighting one of those annoying champs. Example:Gnar, Quinn,Vayne. Otherwise lets hold off on the Tier1 boots. Fight enemy with Ghost,Ignite,Ult so that you don't fail. Getting stacks is important or just dealing enough damage to kick enemy out of lane so we don't want to waste our resources without at least kicking enemy out of lane we really want to kill them though. When you are ready to back and have the gold you get haunting guise. If you are low hp and don't have the gold for full haunting guise just build the parts. After Haunting Guise it depends on how the game is going. You are reaching 20min now. If lane phase is over everywhere then Go for the sorc Shoes because you might have to help your team mates. But we don't really want to help them as long as everyone is going even we aren't too worried just yet. So if you are winning or game is even then finish Haunting Guise into Liandry. After Darkseal,Rylai,Liandry. You feel the power. But now Ghost with Ult with glue to catch up to ppl. Isn't gonna be enough to catch people anymore. So we get Sorc Shoes and alacrity. Now you can go top lane and get a free kill your opponent is not gonna stand a chance when you have sums and ult up. Or you can help your team contest a objective. It's up to you if you want to risk the stacks to get more stacks. But if you die you are gonna lose all your hard work of the stacks. Whatever you decide to do, you should be dominating really hard right now and this is when you are very strong. Right now you are setting the pace of your snowball based on how well you did in lane. Because Sorc Shoes with alacrity was pretty expensive on us. We are gonna start feeling not as tanky at this point in time in game. So now it's time to upgrade our tear into Seraph for some more damage and tank. Right now things are dangerous we have a lot of damage and we can even 1v5. But whenever we fight we want to use Ghost and Ult right away an make as much of the idiot team follow us. We can tank through it with Seraph shield and ult and ghost for movespeed. And your team is around you then you get a lot of kills. An that is basically the trick to our strategy We Kite/Tank as i call it by drawing aggro from enemy just enough for them to come after us then Pop Ult and ghost and run like hell. You are really gonna be surprised at the damage. Void is next: Pretty self explanitory nothing to say here. Keep the dark seal. Even if you get no stacks, every time you finish a item you will feel stronger. You just need to get that one team fight and survive while hurting as much enemy champs as you can to get a ton of stacks all at once. Darkseal is the last item we upgrade into mejais. We keep this item because it is cost efficient to keep it incase we get stacks and we upgrade last because of the risk of losing them would make it not cost efficient. I usually have no problem getting stacks with this build you deal well over 200 damage a second with poison. People tend to melt really quick and you don't have the problem tank singed does where your Gas can be life steal healed through. If game goes on and i die and get zero stacks, i usually sell Mejais for Deathcap. But at this point this is like a 40min game and if people are not dying to your damage like before you are gonna be melting now even under the effects of ult and seraph. This is where our carry ends. An now we use our final trick. We sell Sorc shoes for MercTreads, Sell rabadons for Deadman. We buy the Elixer of iron. This is a good trick because you carried for so long enemy is gonna still focus you. But now we are much more tanky. And so if they focus us we don't care because 50min game our team mates are a threat now to enemy too. This has been my general strategy for a while now. Is there some way i can post screen shots on here so i can show my games? Try to aim as close as you can to 100cs every 10min. After 20min you want to make your cs 220 and at 30min 350 ect. Because as your power grows your ability to cs over 100 every 10min increases. I just split focus from farm to killing enemy champs and i still make the good cs by 10min. Thanks for reading and i hope i helped. If there is a way to post Screen shots let me know and i will show you my games and how well i did.